


Кенгуру

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из разноцветного комка выглядывала тряпка цвета фуксии — рукава, капюшон. Кенгуру. Яркое и мягкое, обнимающее рукавами рыхлую кучу шмоток. Кенгуру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кенгуру

**Author's Note:**

> Все названия вымышлены, все совпадения случайны.  
> Написано на WTF-2016 для команды TLEN`a

До звонка оставалось меньше минуты, когда Ларионов задрал Васильевой юбку. Она сидела, хмуро листая страницы, не смеялась, как обычно, может, это его и раззадорило. Подошел, молча поднял сзади ее широкий сарафан и закинул подол на голову. А другой рукой схватил за плечо и держал так, пока она пыталась встать или хотя бы выдернуть край из его пальцев.

Кто-то засмеялся, Ларионов подхватил, а Разин с первой парты торопливо прошипел:

— Женек, фоткай, фоткай давай!

Женька Ракитин выставил перед собой телефон.

Артем машинально шагнул назад, чтобы не загораживать кадр, отмечая, что ткань сарафана почти трещит из-за рывков Васильевой. Длинные волосы упали на парту, Ларионов схватил ее сзади за шею и пригибал голову вниз, лицо его покраснело, смех тонул в тяжелом, с присвистом, дыхании. Возле доски кто-то загоготал, в проход посыпались ручки и карандаши — Бродская уронила пенал.

Артем зачем-то оглянулся. Ракитин, наморщившись от усердия, возился с ракурсом. Рука сама потянулась к карману, и Артем тоже достал мобильник.

Васильева почти визжала, размахивая руками. Ларионов ловко уворачивался.

Светка Мезенцева, соседка Васильевой, смотрела перед собой каменным взглядом, делая вид, что ничего не происходит.

Артем включил камеру, поднял телефон. В кадр лег кусок спины с гладкой ложбинкой, голая задница, которую тонкие стринги ничуть не скрывали, край синего джинсового сарафана. Под себя на стул Васильева положила кофту, которая теперь почти сползла на пол.

Артем нажал значок съемки и отметил про себя, что не убрал звук затвора.  
От двери кто-то крикнул:

— Э, Таракан идет! — И следом тут же грянул звонок.

Ларионов метнулся к своему месту, Васильева криво одернула подол, прижала руку к затылку. Растрепанные волосы закрывали лицо. Она громко закашлялась, всхлипнула, припав грудью к парте.

Пробегая мимо, Разин притормозил, склонился над ней, отводя спутанные пряди — может, боялся, что переборщили. Но когда дверь скрипнула, тут же прыгнул на свой стул. Зассал, что начнутся вопросы.

Артем убрал телефон. Подумал, что Васильева сейчас отпросится выйти и прошмыгнет между рядами, все так же закрывая волосами лицо, но ничего такого не случилось.

Таракан стремительно пронесся к учительскому столу, бросил журнал, закрыл жалюзи.

Во время переклички Артем коротко оглянулся — Васильева сидела сзади — ничего, возилась с тетрадкой, листала учебник, только носом шмыгала громко. Мезенцева сидела все с тем же каменным взглядом.

— Алферов, — спешил по списку Таракан. — Бродская. Демина, Ерохин...

Артем открыл книгу. Кровеносная система. Биология, потом литература, две физики. Голова гудела от недосыпа.

Когда Таракан назвал его фамилию, он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и вяло осмотрелся. Через ряд сидел Стас и смотрел на него, только было непонятно — прицельно смотрит или просто зацепился глазами, думая о своем.

— Софронов, — торопился Таракан.

Стас отвел взгляд, нехотя повернулся к учительскому столу. Отозвался:

— Здесь.

Сзади снова шмыгнула носом Васильева.

Артем подпер голову руками и сделал вид, что читает про кровеносную систему.

 

Васильева догнала его в коридоре после физики, когда он едва переставлял ноги к выходу. Пошла рядом.

Артем покосился на ее лицо, хотя еще на биологии понял, что она в норме — тушь не размазалась, подводка такая же тонкая и аккуратная, как на первом уроке. Хотя вряд ли ее такое могло выбить из колеи, на переменах случались вещи и похуже.

Оба молча пересекли холл, вышли на крыльцо.

Когда школа осталась позади, Васильева спросила:

— Фоткал?

Артем поморщился. Перебросил сумку на другое плечо.

Кленовая листва вперемешку с солнцем накрывала дорожку узорами, жара стояла совсем не сентябрьская.

Артем расстегнул манжету и принялся сосредоточенно ее подворачивать.

Он уже и забыл, что сделал снимок — один-единственный, почти случайный, рука на автомате потянулась за сочным кадром. Жареное — значит, надо снять. Хотя ни это «жареное», ни задница Васильевой ему на фиг не сдались.

Васильева ждала. Она не кривлялась, не хватала его за руку, не хихикала, как, наверняка делала бы с Ларионовым или Разиным — просто один раз спросила без всяких ужимок и теперь ждала. Знала, что он ответит.

— Фоткал, — кивнул Артем.

Прошли еще немного, минуя школьный забор.

— Покажи, — сказала она.

Артем сначала хотел спросить, зачем, но не стал, молча достал телефон, нашел фотографию. Теперь почему-то сил не было на нее смотреть, и он подумал, что потом сразу же ее удалит, если этого не сделает сама Васильева.

Та молча уставилась в экран, оценивающе прищурилась, повернула, посмотрела с другой стороны. Вздохнув, нажала кнопку блокировки и вернула мобильник Артему. Похоже, собственная задница в стрингах волновала Васильеву еще меньше, чем Артема.

Шли молча до самого переезда. Шлагбаум был поднят, и Артем невольно ускорил шаг, как всегда в этом месте — не хотелось застрять здесь минут на пятнадцать, если вдруг начнут перегонять какой-нибудь товарняк.

— Как ты вообще? — Спросила Васильева, когда они миновали сияющие на солнце рельсы. Где-то вдалеке зашумел поезд. Заросли вдоль обочин неподвижно сгорали в густой жаре.

— Нормально, — ответил Артем. — Как всегда.

— Хорошо.

Они могли бы поговорить по-человечески, но не по пути из школы, не на этом несчастном переезде, когда голова тяжелая от недосыпа и жары.

— Может, вечером забежишь? — предложил Артем. — Припьем, поболтаем.

Васильева фыркнула так, словно услышала тупую шутку.

Артем не удивился. Вот если бы она согласилась, то пришлось бы удивляться. Он и предложил ни на что не надеясь, по привычке.

Когда-то они так делали часто — встречались вечерами, ходили за зернокомбинат или сидели у кого-нибудь во дворе, и выпивали, если случались деньги, и болтали обо всем. Она и Миха Данилов. Иногда к ним присоединялся Стас, но редко — у него были свои занятия.

А теперь Миха перестал заходить вообще, и на звонки не отвечал, и из скайпа слился, благо появился удобный предлог — учились больше не вместе. Васильева никуда не делась, но общение сократилось до совместного похода из школы, пустого и молчаливого, да и то не каждый день.

Артем все понимал и не мог их винить, но легче от этого не становилось.

За их отчуждением стоял Стас, хотя никто не признался бы в этом даже под пытками. Стаса боялись.

 

Он ждал Артема на крыльце — сидел на верхней ступеньке и жевал яблоко. Рядом стоял пластмассовый тазик, полный желтой антоновки.

Дома никого не было: мать на работе, Светка наверняка увязалась следом, Виталик в детском саду.

Артем опустился на прогретые солнцем доски крыльца и тоже взял себе яблоко. Желудок уже подводило от голода; терпкий яблочный сок обжег язык кислотой. Артем скривился.

Стас откинулся затылком на кирпичную стену, швырнул огрызок за калитку.

— Даже домой с эскортом. Красавец. Только она блядь каких мало, сам ведь знаешь. Что, получше никого не нашлось?

Артем прикрыл глаза, улыбнулся. Очень хотелось сейчас зайти в дом, пробраться, спотыкаясь, через раскиданную обувь, и оказаться на кухне. Пожрать. Подремать часок. Не видеть никакого Стаса. Но, не переставая улыбаться, он сказал:

— Ты белены объелся? Какой эскорт? Это ж Юлька.

Стас упрямо качнул головой.

— Да. Нашей Юле все уже вдули.

— Тебе-то какая разница.

Чаще всего Артем старался сменить тему, это было проще, чем спорить. Поначалу он горячился, доказывал, что никого не касается чья-то личная жизнь, что дружба — это дружба, и неважно, с кем и как часто твои друзья трахаются. Для Стаса это была полная бессмыслица. Он только растягивал губы в проволочной ухмылке — новой, приобретенной совсем недавно, но уже успевшей достать Артема до изжоги. Улыбался, словно говорил — давай, давай, заливай, умник, трепаться ты можешь сколько угодно, чем бы детка ни тешилась. В такие моменты Артему очень хотелось его пришибить.

Из-за этого и разного другого Юлька перестала у него появляться.

Артем открыл глаза, но тут же прищурился — солнце слепило. Стас лениво грыз второе яблоко.

Он сильно изменился, и не только внешне. Каким Стас был год назад? Артем помнил, а если бы вдруг стал забывать, то всегда можно было найти старые фотки — и на них был Стас. Он постоянно откладывал все на потом — стрижку, покупку новых вещей, вечно ходил растрепанный и лохматый, в потертых джинсах, линялых футболках, в куртках со сломанными замками, но всегда стремительный и живой. Сверкал зубами, выгоревшими на солнце волосами, тонкими морщинами в уголках глаз — от смеха. Вот это был он, Стас. А не та хмурая рожа, которую теперь видел перед собой Артем.

Правда, Юльке он и раньше особо не нравился, видно чувствовала за всем этим будущего Стаса — такого, каким он стал сейчас. Или еще что-то ее отталкивало, может, его странная увлеченность Артемом. Поговорить бы с ней по-настоящему. Но теперь каждый замкнулся в себе.

Теперь Стас коротко стригся и носил опрятные узкие джинсы. И футболку. Черную футболку с мелкими буквами слева: НГ, «Национальная гордость». Буквы стояли так близко, сплетаясь острыми перекладинами, что издалека напоминали белую щетинистую свастику.

Об НГ услышали в городе около года назад. Говорили разное: что это спортивная секция для школьников и студентов, кружок добрых дел, типа Тимура с командой, группа краеведения и туризма, организация юных патриотов, в общем, выдумывали все подряд. Потом в день молодежи на площади выступал их главный — мужик лет тридцати, но уже с набело поседевшим ежиком волос. Он был точен и краток, рассказал, что «Национальная гордость» это действительно новая молодежная секция, только кроме спортивной подготовки там будет и патриотическое воспитание, и уроки истории и даже основы строевой. И добрые дела тоже будут. Все получилось, как он пообещал. «Национальная гордость» при поддержке городского главы получила старый складской корпус на окраине, который силами самих же юных патриотов быстро превратился в центр для занятий.

Артем никогда не бывал там, хотя Стас его звал — поначалу очень настойчиво. А потом отстал. Сообразил, видно, что Артем многое готов терпеть, но только не «Нацгордость».

Артем и сам не знал, чего так психует — раньше он охотно шел, поддерживал любую Стасову затею. Стас умел увлекать. Но одна мысль о длинном складском корпусе вызывала почти гадливость. Может, дело было в тоне. Артем хорошо помнил его насмешливую манеру, знал, как он может рассказывать и предлагать. Про свою секцию он говорил совсем иначе — строго, почти торжественно, словно зачитывал официальную листовку. Это был не Стас. И идти куда-то по приглашению незнакомца, прикрывавшегося лицом Стаса, он не хотел. Потом тема с «Нацгордостью» заглохла, и Артем вздохнул свободнее.

Но легче стало не намного.

Артем боялся.

Он смотрел из-под полуопущенных век на широкий двор, на привядшие с наступлением осени сорняки, упрямо лезущие между плотно утоптанных дорожек, на сарай, на яблоню у забора, и на секунду показалось, что высокое крыльцо покачивается, как лодка на волнах. Оставленное матерью на веревке белье шелестело, словно паруса.

Артем глубоко вдохнул. Было бы здорово уплыть отсюда, не вставая с нагретых ступенек, закрыть глаза и открыть их в совсем другом месте. Там, где нет Стаса с его долбаной «Нацгордостью», нет Юльки Васильевой, все плотнее сжимающей губы с каждым днем, нет дебилов-одноклассников и постоянного тупого страха.

Стас молча вертел в руке огрызок. А потом резко поднялся, хлопнув ладонью по колену.

— Я вообще-то за Валеркиным компом зашел. Готово?

Артем очнулся, тяжело моргнул.

— Готово. — Нашарив в кармане ключ, он распахнул дверь. — Заходи.

 

Стас жил по соседству. В детстве он был болезненным, хилым и не ходил дальше соседской калитки. Артем, наоборот, уже в пять излазил все окрестные сады, не боялся ни одной дворовой псины и на этом основании считал себя взрослым и крутым, а Стаса — так, мелкой назойливой соплей. Он и был таким, мелким и настырным, таскался за Артемом постоянно, едва ли в рот не заглядывал, а тот командовал им, как хотел.

Лет в семь Артем жаловался матери:

— Надоел! Достал уже! Мам, ну скажи, что меня нету, я ушел, занят, ну скажи!

Мать качала головой, выглядывала на улицу, где на скамейке, терпеливо болтая ногами, дожидался Стас.

— Тём, он же наш сосед, не будь ты таким злыднем.

Артем сердито фыркал и убегал в другую комнату. Он не был злыднем, но тогда, в семь лет, прилипчивый Стас только бесил. А тот его обожал. Запросто лез обниматься, делился всем, чем угощали, готов был отдать последние игрушки, только бы Артем до него снизошел. Когда от скуки или чтобы задобрить мать тот все-таки возился с ним — ковыряние в песке настоящей игрой он уже не считал — Стас был на седьмом небе. Артем казался ему недоступным и по-настоящему крутым — почти героем.

Когда они пошли в школу, все понемногу стало меняться. Стас по-прежнему ходил за ним по пятам, с радостью отдавал свои игрушки и беспрекословно слушался, но быстро обогнал Артема в росте. Дразнить его малявкой и салагой стало как-то глупо.

В тринадцать Стас стал звездой школьной баскетбольной секции, а Артем постепенно пришел к выводу, что мир собственной комнаты куда интереснее шумных вечерних сборищ на старом стадионе. Не то чтобы он совсем избегал общения — в его окружении это было просто невозможно, но выбирая между посиделками на стадионе и возней со сломанным мобильником или компом, он чаще всего предпочитал второе. Впрочем, он никогда не был душой компании.

Класса с восьмого Артем как-то незаметно сблизился с Васильевой и удивился тому, насколько с ней легко и весело — намного легче, чем с большинством ровесников. С другими он постоянно напрягался — боялся сказать не то, стеснялся своих веснушек, стеснялся передних зубов, хотя ни за что не признался бы в этом. Боялся — кто-нибудь заметит, почувствует, что с ним что-то не так. Большую часть времени Артем ощущал себя вором в полыхающей шапке, которая видна на нем с первого взгляда. Страх не был конкретным, скорее просто ощущением затаившейся опасности, когда ходишь осторожно, с оглядкой, и в любой момент ждешь нападения.

Он так крепко сросся со своей маской, что иногда в одиночестве у зеркала корчил рожи, трогал руками лицо, и удивлялся движениям мышц, мимике, теплой коже под пальцами. По той же причине Артем фотографировал себя каждое утро — ему нужно было видеть живые следы. Синяки под глазами. Полосы от подушки на щеке. Простуду, вылезшую на верхней губе. Иначе связь с реальностью трещала по швам.

Васильева принимала его заскоки как должное — те, о которых знала, возможно, потому что сама каждый день превращалась в манекен. Вела в школу эту куклу в человеческий рост, хихикала ее ртом, кокетничала с Ларионовым и остальной шоблой, и Артем был нужен ей, чтобы не соскользнуть окончательно в пластиковый мир, где у всех неподвижные лица, а руки холодные и полые внутри.

С Михой Даниловым они сошлись на почве любви к электронике, а позже — к «каэске» с зомбями, Миха всегда больше слушал, чем говорил, и никогда не вызывал ощущения внезапной опасности. С ним было спокойно.

И Стас. Стас давно стал частью его повседневной жизни, почти частью самого Артема. Он не представлял себе ни дня без него — дома и в школе. Стас не был Васильевой, с которой он мог дурачиться и нести любую чушь, не был Михой, с которым он часами зависал над каким-нибудь разобранным ноутбуком. Артем никогда не рассказал бы Стасу что-нибудь по-настоящему откровенное о себе, не назвал бы его лучшим другом, но он был рядом. И Артему в голову не приходило его бояться.

Однако в итоге все получилось так: Миха переехал с родителями в новый дом на другом конце города и сменил школу, Васильева замкнулась и отдалилась, а Стас связался с проклятой «Нацгордостью».

Но самым главным стало то, что Артем начал его бояться — сильнее, чем всех остальных.

 

Стас встал посреди комнаты, пока Артем походя сбрасывал вещи с кресла, расчищал место на столе, совал в угол сумку. Он выкопал из-под книжек и тетрадей ноутбук, над которым сидел вчера весь вечер, начал искать батарею и так увлекся, что не сразу заметил, как Стас пристально рассматривает что-то в пестрой одежной куче. Он стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и первое что бросилось Артему в глаза — то, как напряжены его плечи и спина. Словно крысу увидел.

Артем присмотрелся. Из разноцветного комка выглядывала тряпка цвета фуксии — рукава, капюшон. Слюна немедленно застыла в горле шершавым комком, еще раньше, чем Артем понял, на что Стас пялится.

Кенгуру.

Яркое и мягкое, обнимающее рукавами рыхлую кучу шмоток.

Кенгуру.

Артем сглотнул. Он хорошо помнил момент, когда начался его страх — и лучше бы не помнил. Если бы это новое обстоятельство не отложилось в памяти так четко, можно было бы какое-то время делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Он мог бы думать, что угроза воображаемая, и списывать все на собственную мнительность. А так граница между «до» и «после» пролегла в памяти линией, такой же яркой, как это кенгуру, — нельзя не заметить.

В тот вечер — дело было на первомайские праздники — они напились у Юльки дома. Ее мать укатила отмечать с собутыльниками куда-то на природу, Миха не пришел, так что были только они со Стасом — и сама Юлька. Придурков из класса она не пригласила, это были разные тусовки: с Артемом, когда от нее не требовалось ничего особенного, и с остальной компанией, когда следовало улыбаться, кокетливо закатывать глаза, реагировать на чьи-то прикосновения и смеяться любой, даже самой идиотской шутке. Артем неплохо ее узнал за время, проведенное вместе, и понимал, что по-своему ей все это нравится, но ровно настолько, чтобы раз в неделю уходить с ним за зернокомбинат или в сад возле заброшенного ДК и там, сидя на корточках или прямо на траве, жрать пиво и болтать ни о чем.

Сначала они расположились в саду, а когда пошел дождь, перебрались в дом, на кухню.

Кухня у Юльки была длинная, но узкая, как пенал. Окно, выходящее во двор, занимало всю стену, правда, солнце в него не попадало никогда — кухня постоянно была сумрачной и прохладной. А еще рядом росло несколько яблонь, и когда случался сильный ветер, самые тонкие ветки тревожно скребли раму и стекло. В тот день ветра не было, окно расчертили беззвучные дождевые потеки.

Они взяли бутылку дешевого коньяка и пиво, Юлька пожарила рыбу, настрогала салат. Они больше пили, чем закусывали — жирные куски, покрытые золотистой корочкой, съеживались и застывали в тарелках.

Артем уселся на старый продавленный диван возле стола, Юлька плюхнулась рядом, поджав под себя босые ноги, которые уже успела испачкать на раскисших дорожках. Стас устроился напротив — оседлал шаткую деревянную табуретку.

Он уже тогда таскался в «Нацгордость», кажется, с зимы еще, но пока не было черной футболки и растрепанные волосы оставались на месте, и ссоры между ними еще не начались. И никому из них в голову бы не пришло воспринимать его новое увлечение серьезнее, чем баскетбольную секцию, которую Стас бросил в десятом классе.

Болтая, допили коньяк — раскрасневшийся Стас доказывал что-то, размахивая руками, Юлька с внезапным аппетитом набросилась на салат. Артем, не глядя, стянул со спинки дивана ее кенгуру, едко-розовое и мягкое, и натянул его, не забыв про капюшон — в кухне, несмотря на коньячный градус, было прохладно.

Посмотрев на него, Юлька вдруг перестала жевать, а потом расхохоталась.

— Принцесса, — сообщила она сквозь набитый рот, ткнув в него пальцем. — Белоснежка, бля.

— Хер у нее было такое платье, — буркнул Артем и оттолкнул Юлькину руку.

Звякнули стаканы — Стас разливал остатки. Вместо коньяка Артем взял банку пива. Потрепались еще, а потом Юлька вскочила со своего места как ошпаренная. Замерла у двери с поднятой рукой — Артем со Стасом удивленно посмотрели.

— Щас, — объявила она. — Ща! — И скрылась в доме.

Артем расслабленно вытянул ноги, устроил голову на мягком подлокотнике, прислушался к теплому перестуку капель. Но вернувшаяся Юлька не дала ему скатиться в уютную пьяненькую дрему — без разговоров уселась верхом и приказала открыть глаза. Артем, щурясь, разлепил веки.

— С ума сошла?

В руках у Юльки белела коробочка с контактными линзами. Зрение у нее было не в порядке, но очки она носила только дома — Артем как-то спросил, и Юлька ответила, что скорее явится в школу голой, чем в очках.

— Будешь дергаться, — предупредила она, — останешься без глаза.

— Охуеть, — сказал Артем. — Ты ебанулась!

Юлька заползла к нему на грудь и поставила колено справа от головы. Азартно прошипела:

— Ты, главное, не суетись, я сама все сделаю. — И коснулась холодными пальцами века.

Артем от ужаса задержал дыхание: первым побуждением было столкнуть ее и отползти подальше, но одновременно он боялся, что если дернется, то в самом деле лишится глаза. Поэтому оставалось только лежать и послушно надеяться, что Юлька не окончательно сошла с ума.

Ощущение было неприятным, хотелось проморгаться, высморкаться, вытереть слезы — и все это одновременно. Но через секунду Юлька с него слезла, и Артем с удивлением понял, что нормально видит — кухня не расплылась, в глазах не помутнело от чужих диоптрий. Юлька сказала:

— Это не для зрения, просто цветные.

— Цветные? — переспросил Артем.

Он вдруг заметил, что Стас больше не говорит, не смеется, даже не улыбается — смотрит на него с каким-то отвращением, но завороженно, почти жадно.

Юлька сунула Артему зеркало.

Из зеркала на него глянуло растрепанное существо в розовом капюшоне и с яркой, неестественно зеленой радужкой. Он моргнул. Округлил глаза, почти сведя их к переносице. Скорчил рожу. Это было то самое, что он делал, когда оставался один и когда хотел вернуть себе свое лицо — кривлялся перед зеркалом. Это было...

Юлька рассмеялась и потребовала телефон — сфотографировать.

О стол громко стукнулась пивная банка. Стас. Артем снова напоролся на его взгляд, и это вдруг оказалось отрезвляюще страшно. Стас ведь никогда не видел его таким, и вот случилось то, чего он боялся, о чем всегда знал — стоило смахнуть с лица привычную гримасу, стать кем-то еще, и окружающие немедленно почувствуют отвращение. Настолько сильное, что тут же захотят его уничтожить. Даже Стас. Абсурдное чувство, подогретое алкоголем, росло, ширилось, захватывало целиком.

Стас смотрел на него, скривив рот.

Юлька больше не искала телефон.

— Чот ты, Тёмыч, какой-то странный стал, — наконец тихо сказал он. Голос был тихим не из-за спокойствия — из-за угрозы. Слова Стас цедил, почти тянул, словно разматывал рыболовную леску, и на конце этой лески блестел крючок.

Артему бы рассмеяться, в шутку прихватить Юльку за шею, обернуть все пьяным дурачеством, однако страх сковал его с головы до колен, и он тяжело дышал под Стасовым взглядом, разевал рот, как рыба на том самом крючке.

Стас все так же сидел на своем стуле, не делал попыток встать, но кухня наполнилась чем-то тяжелым, удушающе липким.

— Ты чего? — кое-как выдавил Артем и через силу потянулся за своей банкой.

— Чего-чего, перебрал товарищ. — Юлька сообразила, что пора вмешаться.

Стас с отвращением дернул уголком рта.

— Блядь, да что с вами такое. Вы себя в зеркале видели? Оба? — не унимался Стас. — А ты давай, волосы еще на пару сантиметров отпусти, совсем бабой станешь. — И издевательски протянул: — Принце-есса...

Артем панически сглотнул. Он вдруг понял, что дело не в гримасах, не в линзах и не в Юлькином кенгуру цвета фуксии — совсем не в этом. Стрижка у него была нормальная, как у всех, он еще не совсем попрощался с реальностью, и это значило, что такие мелочи Стасу по барабану — они всего лишь предлог. Он видел что-то в нем без этих дурачеств — видел, чувствовал, и оно не давало ему покоя. Артема тряхнуло. Что Стасу было до него за дело? До всего, что он, Артем, скрывал от остальных — что?

Юлька хлопнула его по плечу, и Артем вздрогнул.

— Так, — сказала она. — Мы или пьем, или расходимся. Если кто собрался пиздиться — это во двор.

Стас ничего не ответил — молча поднялся и ушел.

Юлька истолковала все по-своему:

— У матери последний такой был — Леха, помнишь? Как припьет, все, спасайся кто может, такую ересь нес...

Артем покачал головой, глядя на дверь.

— Может, его закусило, что ты тут по мне прыгала, а он как бы ни при делах?

— А что, вполне, — серьезно кивнула Юлька. — Вот только...

Артем оценил ее задумчивый прищур и, испугавшись того, что она может вдруг выдать, поспешно перебил:

— Он сказал, что мы странные. Странные, блядь. Он на себя-то в последнее время смотрел? На рожу свою? Он ебнулся, по-моему.

Но Стасу ничего такого Артем не сказал — ни на следующий день, ни потом. Не сказал и после того, как он взялся едко гнобить Юльку и та перестала проводить вечера с Артемом. Не сказал, терпел, боялся, стыдясь самого себя.

Стоило ему не видеть Стаса несколько дней, он почти набирался решимости, и вся она таяла, как только он вспоминал его взгляд, полный отвращения и липкой жадности. От этого взгляда внутри разливалась тревога — и вместе с ней что-то еще, стыдное, тяжелое, пригибающее Артема к земле, как ветер траву. Словно Стас показал что-то, понятное им одним, и сам себя ненавидел за это. И Артема ненавидел. И всех.

Вот тогда ему и стало по-настоящему страшно.

Теперь, наблюдая, как Стас рассматривает Юлькино кенгуру, он вспомнил, что так и ушел в нем в тот вечер домой, а потом куда-то забросил. И оно провалялось среди его шмоток до нынешнего дня — и Юлька не напомнила, и сам забыл.

Стас ничего не сказал, забрал Валеркин ноут и, пряча глаза, вышел во двор — через пару секунд Артем услышал, как скрипнула калитка.

После того, как Стас ушел, Артем поднял злосчастное худи, зачем-то рассмотрел со всех сторон. Есть расхотелось, хотя каких-то двадцать минут назад он готов был глотать еду прямо из холодильника вместе с посудой. Вместо того чтобы идти на кухню, скинул школьные шмотки и упал на кровать.

Он знал Стаса всю жизнь. Они росли вместе. И если с ним было неладно, он не мог не заметить. Значит, не замечал? Или «Нацгордость» его так наизнанку вывернула? Да ну, чушь. Стас всегда был к нему привязан, как раз настолько, что получалось чуть-чуть слишком — или это теперь уже так кажется, оглядываясь назад? Он просто привык к такой его привязанности, настолько, что не видел в ней ничего удивительного. А теперь?

Под эти невнятные мысли Артем заснул. Приснилось ему, как они все вместе поехали купаться на Чернянку — далеко от города. Юлька, Стас, Миха и он, Артем. А когда приехали, он долго карабкался вверх по опоре моста, чтобы нырнуть оттуда. Это была полная бредятина, потому что такого высокого моста на Чернянке не было, а еще он плохо плавал и никогда бы не рискнул — с моста на самую середину.

 

Юлька сидела на третьей перекладине высокой лестницы — грелась на солнце. Яблоки кончились, лестницу вчера перетащили из сада и бросили прислоненной к стене веранды. Позже ее спрячут в сарай — когда весь урожай, рассыпанный по ящикам, превратится в яблочный сок, а пока на лестнице можно сидеть сколько угодно. Юлька всей душой ненавидела яблочный сок.

Внизу, на первой перекладине устроился Серега Разин и листал в телефоне фотки — те самые, что они нащелкали перед биологией. На всех фотках была Юлька, точнее, ее задница под задранной юбкой. Она это уже видела — у Артема. Ничего интересного.

Одна ее босая ступня упиралась Сереге в плечо, другая — в затылок. Время от времени Юлька щекотала его шею голыми пальцами, и тогда Серега вертелся, ржал и старался схватить ее за ногу.

Скоро от калитки свистнет Ларионов или Ракитин, и Серега свалит. Вечером Юлька вымоется под летним душем, где вода еще нагревалась почти до кипятка, подведет брови, наденет шорты, любимую майку и пойдет на школьный двор. Или на трибуны старого, давно закрытого стадиона. Они все будут там — Ларионов, Разин, Ракитин в потертой бейсболке, которая ему совершенно не шла. Привычная вечерняя рутина.

Полчаса назад из ее калитки вылетел разъяренный Стас — потный, с красной перекошенной рожей. Он явился, едва она успела переодеться после школы, прошел на кухню и прямо с порога начал:

— Уже успела его трахнуть? Слуш, он же нормальный был до… ну, вот до тех пор, как с тобой связался. Когда ебетесь, ты его тоже куклой наряжаешь? Линзы вставляешь, глаза красишь, да? Ты же… ты…

Голос Стаса опасно вздрагивал, фигура загораживала дверной проем. Юлька спокойно продолжала мыть руки. Потом повесила полотенце на крючок и повернулась к нему.

— И женские трусы надеваю еще.

— Чего?

— Трусы женские. На него надеваю, когда ебемся. Ты же это хочешь услышать?

— Ты не только блядь, Васильева. Ты еще и на голову больная, — прошипел Стас, сжимая кулаки.

— Ты тоже, — сказала Юлька. — Тоже больной. И тоже когда-то вроде казался нормальным. Будем выяснять, когда тебя с катушек сорвало? И из-за чего?

Ей стоило больших усилий сохранять невозмутимость — разозленный Стас по-настоящему пугал. И еще вызывал ярость. Очень хотелось бросить ему в лицо все до последнего слова, что он сам палится, как последний еблан, когда смотрит на Артема, что совсем уже поехал со своей «Нацгордостью» и что в этом никто не виноват — ни она, ни Артем.

— Я последний раз предупреждаю — больше чтобы я возле него тебя не видел. Последний.

— А то что?

Стас бросился к ней и встряхнул за плечи так, словно Юлька ничего не весила. К счастью, в этот момент на кухне появился Разин, и стоило отдать ему должное — в ситуацию врубился мгновенно. Он дернул Стаса за шиворот так, что затрещала футболка, и швырнул к стене.

— Э, э, чот ты как-то разошелся в гостях, Софронов, — сказал он, придерживая Стаса за предплечье. — В гостях себя так не ведут.

— Уебывай на хуй! — не выдержала Юлька. — Чтоб больше я тебя тут не видела, понял? — И подумала, что завтра нужно обязательно поговорить с Артемом. Обязательно — предупредить, что Софронов совсем сошел с резьбы.

Стас со злостью стряхнул руку Разина и бегом скатился с крыльца.

Разин не стал спрашивать, что на него нашло, походя облапил Юльку за задницу, уселся на продавленный диван и потребовал чаю.

Скоро они переместились на лестницу во дворе, и Разин так и не задал ни одного вопроса, а, может, вообще забыл, что недавно видел здесь Стаса.

Когда Юлька снова стала щекотать ему шею голой ступней, Разин, изловчившись, все-таки поймал ее за ногу. Сжал щиколотку, колено, потянул. Юлька взвизгнула, вцепившись в перекладину обеими руками.

Открылась калитка, и во двор вошла мать с очередным дружком. Тот нес в руке пластиковый пакет, и не нужно было даже присматриваться, чтобы понять, что там лежит.

— Здрасьте, теть Лен! — ничуть не смущаясь, крикнул Разин, продолжая лапать Юльку за колено.

Мать никак не отреагировала.

Спрыгнув с лестницы, Разин стащил Юльку следом, принялся щекотать и трясти. Юлька, визжа, отбивалась, а сама думала: мамочки, я хочу уехать. Как же я хочу уехать. Здесь было слишком много желающих трясти ее и вертеть. Может, в другом месте окажется иначе.

 

Когда Артем проснулся, мать уже была дома.

В зале верещал Виталик, Светки слышно не было. Может, торчала во дворе.

Приглаживая спросонья волосы, Артем вышел на кухню. Мать выкладывала в холодильник продукты из сумки. Большие настенные часы показывали половину пятого.

— Чот вы рано, — сказал он, включая чайник. — В шесть же закрываетесь.

Мать работала продавцом в колбасном павильоне на местном рынке, и раньше положенного они не закрывались никогда. Было как-то раз, когда весь рынок остался без света, — всех тогда распустили домой, кассы не работали, в павильонах стояла темень.

— Снова свет отключили?

Мать покачала головой.

— Мальчика убили. Из этих, таджиков, у них три палатки с фруктами возле выхода.

Артем знал, о ком она говорит, — фруктовые палатки принадлежали шумной таджикской семье, и за прилавком поочередно стоял кто-то из трех братьев, почти неотличимых друг от друга.

— В… в каком смысле — убили?

Чайник выпустил струю пара и звонко щелкнул, отключаясь.

— В прямом. За платным туалетом нашли возле мусорных бачков. Я сама не видела, но Татьяну в понятые брали, она на минуту к нам выбегала, белая, как мел, трясется, говорит — забили насмерть. Кто-то держал, а другие били, а мы ничего не слышали. Ни криков, ни… Насмерть.

Артем спиной почувствовал липкий холод. О таком каждый день говорили по телевизору, но их маленький городской рынок был не в телевизоре. Он был в получасе ходьбы от дома.

— Всех отпустили, сказали закрываться, — продолжала мать. — Патруль поставили, чтоб никто по рынку не ходил. Будут вызывать, допрашивать…

Она вдруг тяжело всхлипнула и осела на стул.

— Тём, как же так? Динора к нам сегодня за сосисками приходила, подвесь, говорит, килограмм, какие посвежее. А потом — за бачками, мусор кто-то понес и… и нашел. И мы ничего не слышали. Младший мальчик, недавно школу закончил, восемнадцать всего. Как… Тём?

Артем сглотнул.

— И неизвестно, кто его? Ну, убил?

— Куда там. Они пошумят сейчас неделю, потаскают всех подряд, на том и заглохнут. А то не знаешь, как бывает.

Артем знал. Невольно вспомнились две колючих буквы — Н и Г на черном фоне. Прижавшиеся друг к другу, они напоминали острую свастику.

Бред, конечно, но испачкать ему мозг эта мысль успела.

Молча схватив из холодильника кусок колбасы, Стас вернулся в комнату.

 

Телефон коротко дернулся два раза, задребезжал и на «вибре» дополз до середины стола.

Артем и сам услышал, но мать опередила:

─ Тёма!

Бросив возню с кроссовками в прихожей — менял шнурки — Артем взялся за мобильник. Стас. Ничего себе. Времена, когда тот мог позвонить запросто и убить час на пустую болтовню, остались в прошлом. Теперь Стас звонил только по делу, а чаще всего говорил лично — в школе. Или так заходил.

Артем еще раз приблизил мобильник к глазам. Стас. Часы показывали начало восьмого. Он нажал «ответить».

— Привет, — сказала трубка. — Го кататься.

Доходило медленно. Кататься? Куда? Артем переспросил:

— Чего?

Стасов голос звучал как обычно — обычно для нынешних, новых времен. Для коротко стриженого Стаса в футболке «Нацгордости» это был самый обычный тон — чуть хрипловатый, резкий, укладывающийся в короткие рубленые фразы, словно кирпич в стену.

— Кататься, — сказал он. — Гулять. Мы тут с ребятами из отряда проветриться выехали. На Андрюхиной машине, недолго. Через сколько сможешь?

Стас прочистил горло, возвращаясь в прихожую.

— Я… Я даже чот не знаю, — выдавил он. Не станешь же спрашивать, — а чего ты вдруг вообще нарисовался? Да и знает ведь, что Артем терпеть не может этих его «ребят», что с ним такое?

Артем зачем-то склонился над расшнурованными кроссовками. Не нужно с ним никуда ездить. Не нужно — жирным двадцатым кеглем.

Из трубки донеслись голоса, музыка, глухая возня — тревожные, беспокойные звуки.

— Ну ты давай там, — сказал Стас. — Решай. Я через десять минут наберу.

Забыв про кроссовки, Артем пошел в комнату. Сел на разобранную кровать.

Ком одежды по-прежнему валялся в углу, а поверх лежало малиновое кенгуру. Взгляд прилип к неопрятной куче. Артем вспомнил, как час назад он ходил к соседу — пожилому телемастеру. Тот временами проваливался в запои, но все еще принимал в починку всякое старье — древние телевизоры, стиральные машины, радиоприемники. В их дыре у многих еще можно было отыскать старый «Альпинист» или «Рубин», и все это сосед брался чинить за символические деньги. Соседа звали Андрей Михалыч.

— За транзисторами? — спросил он, хотя и так знал.

Андрей Михалыч был в норме — сидел за столом, заваленным разными деталями, древними и не очень, сдвинув на кончик носа мутноватые очки.

Артем собирал приемник — нашлись на одном из форумов подробные схемы старого «Ленинграда», он увлекся. Сосед разрешил порыться в его завалах и отыскался подходящий корпус. Нужные детали попадались не сразу, и их тоже находил Андрей Михалыч — иногда, топая мимо их калитки, он бросал хмуро: «Зайди, я батарею достал» или «Усилитель подобрал, вечером забери», и Артем шел к покосившейся рыжей развалюхе, где он жил.

Про транзисторы Андрей Михалыч сказал вчера.

Артем пристроил на край стола пакет с десятком яиц, переданный матерью, и склонился над коробкой с электронными мелочами.

Андрей Михалыч кивнул на пакет:

— Мать пришла уже? Всех разогнали?

«Младший мальчик, недавно школу закончил, восемнадцать всего», — вспомнил Артем.

— Вы знаете, да? На рынке убили кого-то.

Андрей Михалыч поправил очки и склонился над разобранным механизмом.

— Все уже знают.

Артем беззвучно вздохнул. Как о таком разговаривать со старым мастером, он не знал. Другое дело транзисторы, диоды, антенны и лампы — когда речь заходила об этом, Андрей Михалыч оживлялся, голос его словно теплел, звучал не так хмуро и хрипло. И лицо разглаживалось. Хотя, вполне возможно, Артему это только казалось.

— А друг твой где? — внезапно спросил мастер, не отрываясь от своего занятия — паял что-то в древней электронной начинке.

Артем не понял.

— Какой друг?

— Ну, этот, — Андрей Михалыч кивнул куда-то через плечо, — Софроновых пацан.

— А, Стас. Не знаю, дома, наверное.

Мастер кивнул и ничего не сказал. Артем вышел из грязной, пропахшей старыми носками комнаты, сжимая в руках коробку с транзисторами — и в груди что-то противно дергалось. «Друг твой, пацан этот», — это в точности повторяло то, о чем думал сам Артем, когда мать сбивчиво рассказывала про убийство. НГ. Две сцепившиеся колючками буквы.

Разумеется, Артем не считал, что Стас причастен к убийству. Нет, он, конечно же, так не считал. Но… но в «Нацгордости» состоял не только Стас. И если из их класса эта погань прилипла только к нему, то в других классах дело могло быть иначе. И в других школах. И…

«Из этих, таджиков, у них три палатки с фруктами возле выхода».

Артем попытался заглушить навязчивые голоса — голос матери, голос Андрея Михалыча, но это было непросто.

Снова завибрировал телефон.

— Алло, — сказал Артем. Он уже знал, что пойдет. Пойдет, чтобы доказать себе — Стас здесь ни при чем. И он его не боится.

— Через сколько выходишь? — спросила трубка, как будто Стас не сомневался в его согласии. А ведь он и не сомневался.

— Минут через пятнадцать, — ответил Артем.

Это же был Стас — яблоки из чужих садов, баскетбольная секция, отданные по первой просьбе игрушки.

Взгляд упал на яркое кенгуру, торчащее из кучи. Да, игрушки, а еще — тяжелый душный взгляд, липкий, как протухшие макароны. Артем должен был разобраться, должен был понять, иначе предстояло день за днем жить в этом проклятом страхе. Они могли бы просто поговорить. Они ведь раньше разговаривали.

Артем решительно выдернул из кучи Юлькино кенгуру.

Пришлось долго препираться с матерью — та категорически не хотела его никуда отпускать.

— С ума сошел! А если это маньяк? Псих какой-нибудь? В городе людей убивают, а его раздирает, — бушевала она.

Потребовалось лишних десять минут, чтобы убедить ее — «мы со Стасом» и «недалеко, недолго».

В конце концов мать замолчала, поджав губы, но было видно, что она страшно недовольна.

«Покатаемся», — говорил Стас.

На выходе из переулка ждала синяя «девятка». Артем машинально натянул на пальцы мягкую флисовую ткань и взялся за ручку. Он больше не будет бояться, иначе сойдет с ума.

 

За рулем сидел плотный бритый тип в такой же черной футболке, как у Стаса. Артем не сумел толком его разглядеть, видел только крепкий затылок, но было ясно, что тип этот старше и уж точно никакой не школьник. Рядом, на переднем сиденье, расположился еще один. Этот выглядел ровесником — Артем видел острый нос, худую щеку, когда он поворачивался и что-нибудь говорил.

Про Артема все забыли, как только он сел в машину рядом со Стасом. Тот смерил его цепким взглядом, но в полумраке не удалось разобрать выражение лица — слишком быстро хлопнула дверца, заурчал мотор. И голос ничего не выдал.

— Привет, — сказал Стас, — народ, это Тёмыч. Друг детства, можно сказать.

Бритый даже не обернулся. Второй пробурчал что-то похожее на приветствие.

Мягкое кенгуру уютно гладило кожу, почти обнимало. И успокаивало. Что все-таки подумал Стас, когда его увидел? Захлебнулся яростью? Или решил уже взять себя в руки и тоже не сходить с ума? Что бы там ни было, он сумел это скрыть.

Вдруг появилась уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Он сможет с ним поговорить, понять, объяснить что-то, и все пойдет, как раньше. Больше не нужно будет покрываться мурашками от смутной тревоги. Одной бедой станет меньше.

Перед встречей Артем собирался как будто случайно упомянуть убийство, чтобы самому оценить реакцию, но когда взгляд уперся в массивный бритый затылок, это намерение испарилось само собой. Он даже не обдумывал, почему вдруг не стоит говорить об убийстве на рынке, просто ничего не сказал.

«Девятка» неспешно катила по городским улицам. Из магнитолы играла какая-то музыка, потом остроносый нажал несколько кнопок и включил радио. Шансон.

— Выруби, — коротко приказал бритый водитель.

Тот, не возражая, вернул прежнюю музыку. Песни были ритмичные, с громкими басами, но приглушенный звук смазывал все в один невнятный музыкальный фон.

Запах ванильного освежителя мешался с запахом пота, но окно с водительской стороны было опущено только на треть. Артем подумал, что в такую жару глупо ездить с закрытыми окнами, но снова промолчал.

Время от времени они обменивались односложными фразами — о тренировках, о каких-то грядущих сборах, упоминали незнакомые клички, имена. Для Артема эти обрывочные фразы звучали полной бессмыслицей.

Стас время от времени подавал голос — спрашивал что-то, потом снова замолкал; к Артему он не обращался, даже не смотрел на него, словно ехал на заднем сиденье один. Это нервировало. До сегодняшнего дня Артем не видел никого из товарищей Стаса по «Нацгордости», но теперь окончательно решил, что нормальных среди них нет. И было странно, что Стас этого совсем не видит.

«Девятка» миновала городской центр, медленно обогнула площадь, затем, словно нехотя, свернула к окраине. Артем никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они кого-то ищут, но никак не могут найти. В какой-то момент тщательно сдерживаемая тревога все же нашла выход и покатилась по спине знакомым ознобом.

Стас молчал. Вокруг давно стемнело.

Артем подумал, что попросит его высадить на ближайшем перекрестке — отсюда до дома он доберется самое большее за двадцать минут. Хватит, покатались. Зря он вообще согласился.

А убийство — ну мало ли. Стас-то наверняка здесь ни при чем, Артем это сразу знал.

Вернувшись, он успеет еще повозиться с приемником, все равно не получится сразу уснуть, а утром сделает вебкамерой очередную фотку — с заспанным лицом и с полотенцем на голове. Этих ежедневных фоток за два года скопилась уже пара гигов. А потом он пойдет с Васильевой в школу.

— Андрюх, останови здесь, — вдруг сказал Стас. Это было то самое, что собирался говорить сам Артем — за окном тускло сиял перекресток. Дальше начиналась настоящая окраина с заброшенными складами, с железнодорожным полотном и редкими рощами, покрывавшими холмы.

Бритый молча притормозил. В салоне повисло странное молчание — все словно чего-то ждали. Артему отчаянно захотелось рвануть ручку и выскочить из машины. И, не останавливаясь, быстрым шагом идти до самого дома. Бежать. Почти бежать.

Стас громко прокашлялся, как будто перехватило горло, потом коротко сказал:

— Завтра увидимся. Мы домой. — Но при этом продолжал сидеть на месте. Артем беззвучно сжал пальцы на ручке, которая в секунду сделалась скользкой. Подумал: это у меня так руки вспотели? Сука.

В свете фонаря было видно, что бритый внимательно смотрит на Стаса в зеркало заднего вида. Остроносый снова потянулся к магнитоле.

— Спасибо, что подкинул, — буркнул Стас. — Дальше я сам.

Щелчок дверцы показался Артему лучшей музыкой в мире, а прохладный сентябрьский воздух — едва ли не амброзией. Когда кеды коснулись асфальта, он понял, что у него вспотели не только руки — кенгуру противно облепило спину, больше не успокаивало и не гладило.

«Девятка» еще немного постояла у обочины, потом тронулась, мигнув фарами.

Стас молча разглядывал носки кроссовок, потом сказал:

— Прогуляемся? Время еще есть.

Артем подумал, что наедине он легко сможет спросить про убийство. Хотя теперь это уже не казалось важным. Разговоры — любые — потеряли необходимость, запал прошел, хотелось поскорее оказаться дома. Все было бесполезно. Но это же был Стас. Его Стас. И он кивнул:

— Пошли.

Когда они пробирались вдоль железной складской ограды, Стас снова подал голос:

— Я днем к твоей Юле забегал. К ней уже на дом трахаться ходят, так-то.

Этого Артем не ожидал совсем.

— К Васильевой? Зачем?

— Да так. Поговорить хотел. Убедился — не о чем там разговаривать. Вообще, хуйня это все, разговоры ваши, выяснения, ля-ля ни о чем. Чушь.

Стас шел впереди — на узкой тропинке не получалось идти рядом. Слова были глухие, но в них отчетливо слышалась злость. Тоже глухая. Тяжелая.

Плохая идея, — подумал Артем. Нет, надо домой. Прямо сейчас остановиться и сказать…

Стас махнул в сторону железнодорожной насыпи:

— Давай туда! По шпалам до зернокомбината.

Это была давняя игра тоже из детства — идти по железной дороге, считая шпалы, до самой платформы зернокомбината, где когда-то зерно насыпали в обшарпанные товарные вагоны.

Артем подумал, что теперь голос Стаса звучит как раньше. Он этого хотел — и первый полез на насыпь. Под кедами захрустела щебенка. Воздух пах мазутом и сырым камышом. Где-то поблизости надрывались лягушки.

— Стой, — сказал Стас, когда Артем успел насчитать с полсотни шпал. — Ты его нарочно надел, да?

— Кого? — спросил Артем, хотя прекрасно понимал, о чем он говорит. Просто не ожидал. Не сейчас.

Он повернулся к Стасу. Луны не было видно, но сквозь облака пробивался неверный матовый свет.

— Я хотел поговорить. Давно хотел, потому что творится какая-то фигня. Стас, я…

— Поговорить? Поговорить?! — Теперь Артем хорошо видел его глаза. Он помнил этот взгляд — с весны, с пьянки на Юлькиной кухне. Тяжелый, душный и безнадежно больной.

— Прости, — сказал Стас, и Артем даже не успел закрыться — кулак врезался в переносицу, и он тяжело повалился на шпалы. В лопатку впился острый кусок щебенки, но Артем не чувствовал боли. Сверху мутным пятном замаячило лицо Стаса. В его голосе слышались слезы.

— Ты был нормальным, — сказал он. — И я был нормальным. А теперь… из-за тебя…

Следующий удар пришелся под ребра, сразу за ним — еще один. Артем услышал глухой хруст. Подумал: что-то сломалось.

Стас дернул его вверх за воротник кенгуру, ударил в живот. Артему показалось, что он падает вниз с высоты, насыпь со шпалами исчезла, осталось только это тошнотворное падение. Он вспомнил — так же он падал сегодня во сне, когда прыгал с опоры моста в Чернянку. И следом: я не умею плавать. Я утону.

 

Вечером Юлька никуда не пошла. Приготовила ужин, но есть не хотелось. Из зала доносились звуки телевизора и пьяный хохот — мать все не успокаивалась.

Пришлось закрыться в комнате, но даже туда доносились крики и ор телевизора.

Она достала какой-то учебник, который совсем не собиралась читать. Сбросила два вызова от Разина, потом написала смску: «Сплю, отвали».

Повертев в руках телефон, Юлька почти набрала Артема, хотя не знала, что будет говорить. Имей в виду, Софронов сбрендил по-настоящему? Это вполне может подождать до завтра. Просто поболтать ни о чем и пожелать спокойной ночи? Ну его, нет настроения.

Когда она забралась под одеяло, телевизор в зале стих, зато в спальне матери теперь громко скрипела кровать. И следом — то ли визг, то ли стоны.

Юлька накрыла голову подушкой и подумала — никуда она не уедет. Залетит через год от какого-нибудь Ракитина, выйдет замуж, а еще через пару лет сбежит от него, потому что он начнет безбожно бухать и распускать кулаки, она станет одна жить с ребенком, будет с тоски блядовать и прыгать на каждый хуй. Да. Это больше напоминало правду.

В окно поскреблись ветки яблонь, сырая сентябрьская тишина принесла звук ночного поезда.

Юлька глубже зарылась в подушку и закрыла глаза.


End file.
